


你是剑，还是剑士？

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood and Injury, FTM Raiden, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 时间线：MGRR // R:00。雷电的两只手都被Sam切断，B.D.S.M.，有sp部分。为什么雷电会想找Sam复仇呢？那当然是因为Sam哥把他凌辱了一顿啦。
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Kudos: 19





	你是剑，还是剑士？

在索马里骄阳下的三年半，Maverick社的雷电从未像今天一样落魄。

时间还需倒回一个半小时前，那时候他还戴着反光墨镜穿着西装，在首相的车里大谈他的人生哲学（大部分从斯内克那里照搬的），比如为了正义训练士兵，为了保护大多数而牺牲一两个人等等。他自己将那些理论说出口的时候，还推了推墨镜，显出一副很专业的模样。然而雷电在Maverick社内部也和接线员Kevin坦白过，他其实根本不懂什么政治。

敌对的恐怖组织Desperado派来的士兵比一般赛博化的杂兵厉害上不少。开头梳着马尾辫的男人迅速砍死了车前的数名安保，他们的身体齐齐整整地变成半截，落在路边。

“那人扛着首相溜走了，快去追他！”Kevin在无线电里迅速给雷电发送袭击者的信息。雷电在内置的电子屏中看见他的名字与样貌——Samuel Rodrigues，一个满脸胡茬的棕皮巴西人，左眼有一条明显的刀疤。

切了整整一台合金装备Ray，又追寻至隧道里的时候，雷电方才正面遇到这家伙。

“喂，漂亮男孩。”Sam的红刀切过来的时候，雷电迅速地凭本能接住了，“你的剑法缺了点什么。”

“少废话。”雷电对Desperado成员刚刚将索马里首相斩首的事情耿耿于怀，“我秉承活人剑的理念，只为了保护他人而持剑……我可不像你们这些收了钱就杀人的暴徒。”

“自称为活人剑吗？”Sam的红刀擦过雷电的脸颊一侧，雷电俯身躲过，仍旧被他削下了几根发丝，“那你觉得你是剑本身呢，还是剑士呢？”

“你在说什么东西……”雷电因为思考而晃了一秒钟的神，正当他蹲下后想要向后翻滚进行下一轮攻击，却被Sam先行一步用剑尖挑飞他的动作。红色的刀锋从雷电的下腹开始划过，一路向上，直至划开他的左眼。

“呃啊啊！”雷电惨叫着，下意识用左手捂住那只受伤的眼睛，黏糊糊的白色人造血液滴满了他的手掌心。Sam乘胜追击，再一转刀锋，径直朝他还未抬起的左手劈去。雷电还没从受击中回过神来，他的左手又如同被拧松了螺丝一样完全又齐整地飞了出去。

“怎么又来……”雷电小声嘟哝着。上次被压在石头下自断左臂的记忆仍旧历历在目。只可惜无论他怎么努力，无论他失去多少零部件，或者流了多少泪，他都挽回不了老去的斯内克。雷电的视野被自己左臂喷出的白血染白一片，由于失血过多，机械体的供能急速减少，而他的脑子也越想越迷糊。

“怎么样，漂亮男孩？现在你可以回答出我的问题了吗？”

近在咫尺处的Sam发出爽朗的笑声，雷电模糊而扭曲的电子视野里可以看到他歪着嘴的贱笑。雷电跪在地上，左臂的残躯努力摆动着，夹回了他的高周波刀。他右手抓住刀柄，撑着那把刀站起身来，重新摆出了一副要和Sam决一死战的模样。

“我不想和你这种恐怖分子多废话……”雷电断断续续地说，他有一只眼睛被完全破坏掉了，导致他右眼视野里靠左的地方有一块黑色弧形。

“嚯，没有人告诉过你，这个世界比你想象中的要复杂许多吗？”Sam随意地朝雷电砍去，雷电努力摆出一副迎战的样子，用独臂持剑抵住Sam的攻击。

他们凑得很近，隧道里运行的列车车顶没有多少空间给他们绕圈子打铁对峙，Sam的脸上溅到了不少雷电身上喷出的白色血液。雷电喘着气，用尽力气抵挡Sam的红刀，却仍旧被他扳退了几步。他后退几步，刀插在列车车顶的铁皮缝中，勉强维持着平衡。

可惜Sam立刻又上前，在雷电还来不及起身抬手抵挡的时候，将他的右手也切了下来。从右臂膊处传来强烈的痛楚信号，雷电再次惨叫出声。这下，雷电彻底失去了双手，连高周波刀都飞到了列车边沿的位置。

和上回一样，雷电还没有放弃。Sam虽然在他几乎只有3米处的位置，但是那个男人迟迟没有将他大卸八块或者斩首的想法，他只是站在旁边，摸着自己刚冒出来的胡须，从喉咙里发出嘲讽般的笑声。雷电趔趄地前进着，试图用他柔软的高跟鞋脚背抓住那把卡在缝里的刀。

Sam抬起手摇摇头，在雷电准备用脚尖夹起那把刀的时候，一手拔起了那把卡在缝里的刀，时不时在手里把玩一番，吹了声口哨：“全都结束啦，漂亮男孩！”

“……还，还给我！”雷电站得不是很稳，跌倒在Sam的鞋跟处。现在的士兵几乎全部都赛博化，或者都穿着新型的合金材料战斗衣，雷电也没有其他办法扯住Sam的腿，他只能眼睁睁地看着Sam把红色的村雨刀收到刀鞘里，肩膀旁边则夹着刚刚抢来的雷电的高周波刀。

“凭什么？”Sam蹲下身来，贱笑着用手指抬起雷电的合金下巴，“凭你是个小白脸吗？别逗我笑了。”

“……呜。”雷电咬着自己的合金下唇，眉头紧皱，发出不满的抗议声。他想要用牙齿咬住Sam的手臂，Sam却早已看穿他的动作，一把揪住他的头发，将他整个人拦腰抱起，直接跳下了列车。

雷电被搂得无法动弹，因为他被砍掉了双手，所以也很难挣脱Sam的手臂。Sam随手把肩胛处的高周波刀丢到了列车轨道上，在雷电喊出“不要”的时候，那把刀被几千吨重的列车车厢碾过几十次。赛博忍者只能眼睁睁地看着他的刀卷进了列车的车轮之中，如一枚被带走的螺丝似的，一起驶向数十米外一个略有光亮的出口。

失去了大部分可以攻击的手段，雷电尝试着用脚踢打Sam的小腿处，却被Sam用刀刃抵住他即将抬起的丰腴腿部。那个巴西男人怪笑着：“怎么？被我砍断两手，被我丢掉刀还不够，你现在还想被我砍断双腿当人彘吗？”

“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”雷电皱起眉头，咬牙切齿地看向Sam。他的一只眼睛看不见了，另一只眼睛里也只能映出Sam一半的面孔。

“没什么。”Sam把雷电按在漆黑隧道的墙壁上，与他额头碰着额头，“我只想告诉你一点道理——”

“那你就说啊！”雷电不耐烦地朝他吼着，“我虽然真的很不想和你废话，但是……”

“但是你真的打不过我？呵呵。”Sam摸了摸自己的下巴，笑得更大声了，“我想告诉你的东西，不是用语言可以传达的。漂亮男孩，你的脑袋太简单了，我直接告诉你，你还听不进去呢。”

雷电冷哼了一声没有继续理会他。不过，Sam也没有给他继续理会的机会，他仔细端详着雷电的身体构造，从他被划开的眼部，到他断了且还在漏电的手臂，再到他较细的腰肢和丰腴的臀部，最后是他的光滑的赛博腿部。

“杰克，”Sam久违地叫了一次他的本名“我再问你一次，你是剑，还是剑士？”

“事到如今，问这些有什么意义吗？”雷电朝他翻了翻白眼，眼神相当凶狠，“我是凭着我自己的意志在和你战斗，我也是凭着自己的意志加入的PMC……一切都是因为我在用我的刀保护弱者。”

“真的是如此吗？”Sam将雷电压在潮湿又肮脏的隧道墙壁上，手抚摸过雷电完好的大腿。尽管完全赛博化，腿的根部仍旧留有强烈的感触信号，更何况，Sam的手指正在沿着他裸露的人造肌肉线条在滑动。雷电的双腿情不自禁地战栗着，他没有手可以推开Sam，他想用双腿牵制住Sam的动作，然而夹紧了Sam手臂的双腿反而更像一种主动的挑逗。

“你的所说所想一切都是你的意志，而不是某种群体意识的集合体？你真的在保护弱者吗？什么是弱者？你又是靠什么来证明自己的正义呢？”Sam一只手钳住雷电的肩胛，他断裂的电线里漏出来的白色液体干涸了一些，还有一些白色血液仍旧在滴落。

雷电被问得说不出话，他本来已经没有多少体力了，脑袋运转的速度早就不如以往。在斯内克离开后三年，雷电加入了斯内克昔日联络人Boris的私人安保公司。对于正义的理解，老实说在这三年的工作里他自以为他学到了很多，比如帮助索马里重振军队，或者当一个靠谱的总统保镖，维护发展中国家的安全等等。然而被Sam如此问起的时候，他仍旧哑口无言。

过去的迷茫又一次的、缓缓地爬上雷电的心头。

“说什么胡话……正义就是正义，不让无辜的人死去，这就是正义……”雷电扭动着身体，试图逃过Sam一次又一次抚摸过他的赛博身体的动作。只不过，此时此刻的一切挣扎都是徒劳。Sam用大腿抵住他的胯部，让雷电如骑马一样骑在那上头，将雷电整个人囚在他的身体之下。

“无辜？你又怎么定义无辜？每个人都有他活着的理由，你如何确定你今天杀害的那些人没有自己活着的理由呢？”Sam揪着雷电下腹部的紧身衣。刚刚抵住雷电胯部的触感让这个巴西男人有些在意，因为那里实在是太柔软了。不似赛博化的钢铁，也不是软组织形成的肌肉，倒更像什么更加柔软又平整的东西。

“我……我，我不能确定……可是他们袭击市民也袭击索马里的首相，他们一定是坏的……”雷电摇着头，他的思路彻底被Sam主导了。Sam的手指挑开雷电鼠蹊部的紧身衣，他的手指立刻摸到了一个柔软又充满弹性的洞口，他稍微探进去抠了两下，被他囚在身下的雷电就发出了哽咽一般的低沉呻吟。当然了，这些叫声中还夹杂着雷电的咒骂：“靠，Sam，你在做什么？”

“显而易见，我在惩罚你。”Sam怪笑着，手掌将雷电的紧身衣完全撇开在一边，指尖完全没入那个如飞机杯一般柔软又有弹性的胶质洞穴中，“因为你交给我的答卷实在是太烂了。”

“为什么？”雷电颤抖着，他不知道他此时该怎么离开这种性骚扰一般的境地。他倘若张开腿，只是更方便Sam的手探入他的小穴中；他倘若夹紧腿部，只会让已经探入他内部的手指更加容易碰到敏感点。 _可恶，这大概就是失去双手的坏处了。_ 雷电暗自腹诽。幸亏之前失去双手时，Vamp已经死了，他遇到的也全是一些杂兵，否则或许他也会不幸陷入现在这种无从反抗的情形。

“没有什么为什么，杰克。烂就是烂，烂就该被罚。”Sam把雷电翻过身来，他从后面擒住雷电的腰部。尽管隧道里只有星星点点矿灯的灯光，雷电镶着透明挡板的合金屁股仍旧泛着剔透的光。Sam一手抓着雷电腰部的腰带，将他悬空提起。雷电双腿挣扎着却无法落地。

巴西男人抬起他的巴掌，朝雷电反光的屁股打了下去。

“呃！”雷电没有想到他会做出这种事情，由于身体没怎么平衡，他屁股被打得翘起来了一些。雷电的合金身体为了适应他的弹跳力，做得非常轻盈，以至于成年男子可以一手提起，然而其硬度仍旧非常可观。雷电的身体只有内部的化合肌肉的部分是柔软的，有防护板的地方都被德川重工做得相当硬，以至于刚刚Sam打下去以后产生的声音，仿佛像Sam拍到了一块石头一样。

Sam打了一巴掌后或许觉得那地方实在坚硬得太碍事了，他拔出刀来，用手把雷电整个人沿着外脊椎按了下去，将他屁股完全抬起。Sam看准雷电臀部上保护板的缝合处，利落地把左边的一块挡板削了下来。现在，雷电的臀部就只剩下周边一圈薄薄的铁外板和大量丰腴的化合肌肉了。

巴西男人把雷电放了下来，按着他的后脑，被迫让他直立着趴在隧道墙壁上。他钳着雷电的腰，以防他乱动，紧接着开始不疾不徐地打起了他只剩下化合肌肉的左臀部。

“唔……唔！”雷电的脸被Sam按在了墙壁里。幸好他连脸部都进行了强化（其实他只有一个大脑是自己的），否则刚刚划破左眼的那道长疤估计会被肮脏的墙壁感染，造成破伤风。Sam每打一下，佐以用手指伸进雷电的洞穴里逗弄两下。雷电在一波又一波的击打中体验奇妙，这种感觉不似被刀削掉肢体的剧痛，也不似自慰时抚摸自己臀部那样的爽感。这种介于轻微的痛与舒爽的酥麻感让他的叫声同时介于吃痛的惨叫与甜腻的呻吟之间，而Sam似乎也对他的这种声音十分满意，以至于不断从后不断拉扯着雷电裆部处的紧身衣。

“啧啧，好湿……”Sam又像抱怨又像感慨一样抽出自己的手指，那之间已经冒出了黏腻的分泌物与白液，“你就这么喜欢被人惩罚吗，杰克？”巴西男人将手指尖放在鼻梁附近闻了闻，那个分泌物充斥着电解液、机油、与人造血液的味道，似乎这就是旧世代赛博人体内会分泌的爱液。

“还不是你擅自开始做奇怪的事——！”雷电不满地回过头骂道，“我根本不想和你这种恐怖分子做这种事……”

“恐怖分子？又来了，很经典又很烂的错误答案。”Sam挑了挑眉毛，他高高地扬起手，再狠狠地打在雷电的臀部上。雷电“呃唔”地痛叫了一声，腰部颤抖了一下。Sam的大手沿着雷电臀部的肌肉条纹抚摸着，一路揉捏着肌肉的筋，直至雷电张开胯部之间不断滴着电解液的小洞，狠狠地将整只手插了进去；而在放进去的瞬间，雷电发出被贯穿一般痛苦地哽咽声。雷电的肌肉被做得又有弹性又难以破裂，就算Sam整个拳头强行放在里头，那个洞穴也丝毫没有被撕裂的征兆，仿佛一个做工良好的飞机杯。

“我叫Sam，不过想必你早就知道我的名字了。互相称呼名字才是尊重别人的行为。懂了么，杰克？”Sam一边惩戒地拍打着雷电的屁股，一边另一只手在雷电的甬道里前后抽插，雷电的腿因此也被迫张得很开，而那些从洞里涌出的黏液也就沿着他大腿的肌肉缓缓流了下来。

“S、Sam……？”雷电迷迷糊糊地这样叫着。他体内的异物——那只Sam的拳头——实在太大了，无论他怎么努力想把那只手排出，却只能将它夹得更紧。

“很好。”Sam满意地缓缓把手从雷电的内部抽出，同时听着雷电如释重负一般的喘息。Sam把雷电翻了个身，命令他跪下。雷电不肯，他死死地瞪着Sam。不过，当巴西男人朝他吹了声口哨，指了指他腰边的刀，又嘲讽般示意着雷电光秃秃的两条胳膊，雷电最后只能乖乖地跪下来。

“舔它。”Sam命令着，解开自己的裤链，露出内部半勃的性器。雷电非常不情愿地看着那个长得巨大还有一些凸起的筋的玩意，还没等他犹豫，Sam就揪着他白金色的头发迫使他开始口交。雷电很久没做这种事情了。来到索马里以后，可能因为是知名安保公司职员的缘故，他再也不会像以前在战场上一样受到各种小兵的凌辱了。换做过去，假设他去当什么安保人员或者当什么战地士兵，他百分百会因为长得太好看而被长官摸屁股，或者被小兵们在深夜里骗出来骚扰或者轮奸。他从小到现在，在战场上遇到的不是杀戮就是性骚扰。这三年来鲜少有碰到性骚扰的理由，雷电一直以为是世界终于慢慢变好的缘故。其实不是。或许这些一切的原因，都只是因为雷电没有碰到比他地位高、或者比他强的人。

雷电张开嘴，吞下Sam散发着荷尔蒙气味的巨大性器。雷电虽然下巴已经完全合金化，但是这不妨碍他拥有一个红艳艳的、灵巧的舌头。Sam的东西太大了，而且味道也很大。雷电以前舔过很多人的屌，比如老斯内克，比如索利达斯，比如Vamp，但是他们都没有Sam这样狂野。Sam的头发是棕色的，又长又卷，他的阴毛也如同他的头发一般长又卷，其间勃起的性器更是惊人的巨大。

赛博忍者的两只手已经被切了下来，这意味着他没办法扶着那根性器，他只能完全靠着自己的嘴与下巴衔着它。如果雷电没有咬好，那根已经完全勃起的大屌就会从他的嘴边漏出来，打在他白净但是沾满了白色血液的脸颊上。况且Sam还持续不断地扯着他的头发，他好玩似的在雷电不小心把性器漏出来的时候左右晃动腰部，使得性器如甩巴掌一样殴打着雷电的脸部。

雷电愤恨地吐了一口唾沫以示抗议，这样的动作却让Sam直接上手用指头把他的嘴巴完全打开，将性器完全塞入到赛博忍者的嘴巴里，再佐以拉扯头发的姿势，直接把那根性器顶到雷电喉咙最深的地方。雷电干呕着呜咽了一声，却因为Sam的大家伙堵在他嘴巴里而将惨叫压抑在喉咙里。

等到Sam在雷电湿润的咽喉中抽插得完全勃起时，雷电几乎要被捅窒息了。幸好赛博人比常人要耐打得多，否则凡人之躯被Sam这么深喉抽插数次早就因为氧气不足而昏倒。Sam明白这点，所以他大喇喇地像拎一条小狗一样将雷电整个提起，让他颤颤巍巍地站着，从他的胯间向上按，将他丰腴的赛博人大腿如跳芭蕾舞那样完全抬起。如此一来，雷电被瞥到一边的紧身衣之下，那敞开的、仍旧湿漉漉滴着电解液的嫩白赛博人之穴，就完全暴露在Sam的眼前。

赛博忍者没有任何想与Sam交配的意思，他的臀部左右扭动着，愤恨地发出种种辱骂声，却仍旧躲不过一次强奸。Sam巨大的性器塞进来的时候，雷电觉得他接下来一周都得外八走路。 _因为那玩意实在是太大了。_ 雷电敏感的化合肌肉甚至能感受到那玩意凸起的血管与梆硬的皮肤。

爱国者垮台三年了，三年来谁曾把雷电羞辱到这种境界？或许是因为舒服，又或许是因为屈辱，渐渐地，一些生理的泪水盈满了雷电的眼角。他从未如此痛恨过科技的进步。早个三年，他连最伤心倒在斯内克身下抱着他大腿的时候，都从未流出过一滴眼泪。科技的进步给了雷电眼泪，也给了雷电性爱的快感。

那个爱哭的雷电不知不觉又回到了他的身上。雷电好不容易依靠一些过去前辈（斯内克）的人脉积攒起来的骄傲与名望，在这个索马里还未完工的潮湿隧道中崩塌成粉尘。Sam的东西好大，又把雷电插得好深，好像直接捅到了他不存在的胃里，也捅到了他最想哭的地方。于是，雷电抽抽搭搭地哽咽着，一边哽咽一边骂着一些他刚刚学会的脏话。但是Sam根本不生气，他仍旧嘲讽似的笑着。Sam越是笑，雷电就觉得越是难过。

而且，雷电每骂一次Sam，Sam操他的劲道就更用力一些。雷电没有手，他根本只能完全靠在面前壮硕的巴西男人身上，脸部只能贴在他长满胡茬的下巴上，感受着Sam从正面进入他时粗重而野性的男性喘息。雷电以为自己很强了，甚至以为自己可以完美地成为独当一面的士兵，结果在这个来路不明的野剑士兼恐怖分子面前，雷电仍旧小鸟依人得如同刚出嫁的女人。

“Sam、Sam……呜呜……”雷电抽噎着惨叫着。他的声卡在刚刚的打斗中被Sam劈烂了一半，导致他自己听不出自己的惨叫早就变味成某种高昂而甜腻的呻吟。老实说，他现在几乎是半瞎半聋的状态，只有面前巴西男人操他的触感是如此真实而清晰地从他的脊髓一路传递到大脑。换做是平常的雷电，他想自己大概是不会求饶的，甚至会臭着一张脸把人大卸八块。可惜，当Sam狠狠地撞到他最舒爽的地方的时候，雷电还是忍不住像记忆里的千百次性经历一样，开始说出一些骚浪的话，诸如“用力、快点、亲爱的爸爸、好大、好舒服”之类的。

巴西剑士非常满意地撞击雷电的胯部。Sam强化过的铠甲给予了他足够的硬度，不会让他在撞击雷电合金的臀部时造成什么过硬的痛苦。再说了，Sam本人也是个过硬的糙汉，日一日这种铁皮小白脸完全不在话下。

如此的性爱到达最高潮的时刻，雷电已经完全忘记自己是谁了。他的体力到了最低值，他的中枢机械几乎快要关闭，这意味着他对身体属于彻底失控的状态。他放任自己灵魂和这具残破的身体一起任凭Sam的摆弄。Sam干他快一些的时候，雷电高跟鞋的脚跟就夹着Sam的粗腰更紧一些；Sam干他深一些的时候，雷电的颈部就向后仰，很大声地淫叫出声，活像路边的婊子。

终于，在他的一声几乎破音的尖叫中，雷电的白嫩穴里喷出了一些电解液，而Sam也借着那个劲头，把自己的精液完全送到了里头。高潮过后的雷电趴在Sam的肩胛上，他没有手可以抱他，只能把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在Sam的胸口上。Sam在运动过后觉得有点热，他把自己的紧身衣脱掉了一半。于是，雷电银白色的头发与Sam棕黑色的胸毛就这么混杂在一起了。

他们的最后非常沉默。雷电完全窝在Sam的怀里，累得几乎濒临关机，他弱不可闻地呼吸代表着他还勉强存活。而Sam则将雷电横抱在怀里，哼着奇怪的南美小调，一路往隧道出口的光亮处走去。

当离开隧道时，炎热的非洲阳光打在雷电伤痕累累的机械身体上。Sam在他身上随意乱摸了一阵，搜出了一台破得不能再破备用无线电，随便拨通了一个号码。接通的人是Kevin。

“怎么了，雷电？你现在在哪里？刚刚隧道里因为信号完全断绝，一直联系不上你，还以为你出了什么事。”Kevin的语气听起来很急迫。

Sam玩味地看了看手中无线电发出的声音，又戳了戳几乎快睡着的雷电的脸颊，示意他起来接电话。雷电眼睛稍微睁开了一点，睫毛颤抖了一下，却在看到Sam的那一瞬间立刻闭了起来，又将脑袋完全埋到了Sam的胸毛里，仿佛逃避现实一般。

“咳咳，Maverick的amigo，雷电睡着了。”Sam抓起了那个无线电，怪笑着开始说话，“他在追踪载着总统尸体的那辆列车驶过的隧道出口。别担心，他睡得很香呢，就是有点破破烂烂的，毕竟他的手断了两只。”

“你是谁？你是什么人？”无线电那头传来焦急的声音，“是Desperado的雇佣兵？还是……？”

“是或者不是，又有什么关系呢？你们快点来接他，我要离开啦。”Sam哈哈大笑起来，“噢，对了，作为报酬，等他醒来以后，麻烦问问他，‘你究竟想当一把剑，还是想当一名剑士？’我实在想知道他的答案。”

说罢，Sam把无线电抛在空中，武士刀出刀，一阵红光后，无线电爆破在半空中，彻底裂成碎片。然后，他把雷电随便地放在路边的石头旁，就这么头也不回地离开了。

FIN

尾声：

当Boris开着直升机找到雷电时，雷电已经完全关机休眠了。等Doktor花了重金将他重新改造后，雷电对于这段经历闭口不谈。Maverick内部没有人知道那天在隧道里，雷电与Sam发生了什么。只有Kevin在日后的工作中，不断地受到雷电的叨扰。

“我要找他复仇……”雷电一边砍着士兵，一边恨恨地说。

“谁啊？”Kevin喝着咖啡，与Courtney一起监控着雷电的身体数据。

“当然是Sam。”

“为什么？”

“呃……没有为什么！”雷电往往就这么莫名其妙抱怨着，然后挂断电话。

这样的行为，真令公司内部的每一个人都感到困扰，不是么？:)


End file.
